


Sieglinde Sullivan Pens a Love Letter

by ThatMysteryWriter



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMysteryWriter/pseuds/ThatMysteryWriter
Summary: This is what happens when Sullivan attempts to pen a love letter. . .  ''I want to explore your mean value. To integrate our curves and increase our volume. To discover our coefficient of friction. To change our potential energy into kinetic energy. I want you to fill my valence shell until it's full . . .oh, dear butler, how you enchant me more than the Fundamental Theorem of Calculus!"





	

_My dear butler,_

_Often these days, I have found my mind wandering from my scientific escapades. If only I could combine romantic verses as easily as I combine chemicals in a flask. As a German lass, I may not be good with poetic prose because my English is not yet perfected, so allow me to express myself in my own manner. Bluntly put, I require your assistance with my experiments. I want to explore your mean value. To integrate our curves and increase our volume. To discover our coefficient of friction. To change our potential energy into kinetic energy. I want you to fill my valence shell until it's full. Day and night, you oscillate in my mind. I assure you this is no girlish whim. Before I met you, my heart was a null set, but now a force greater than gravity attracts my heart._

_Yet, your suave, ambiguous words conjures so many ifs in my fanciful mind. Why do you make me search in vain for the implicit thens in your puzzles? Don't you sense this force of tension between us? Just think.You can be the variable to my coefficient.Together we can be cosine squared and sin squared - and make one. My fascination for you is like an exponential curve - unbounded, like a endless fractal or limit approaching infinity, like a monotonically increasing unbounded function, like dividing by zero- you cannot define it. La, do not consider me silly, but sometimes I regard you as the squareroot of -1 because you can't possibly be real._

  
_Oh, dear butler, how you enchant me more than the Fundamental Theorem of Calculus! Your beauty cannot be spanned by a finite basis of vectors. It is as profound as Euler's analogy. More perfect than the Vitruvian man or golden ratio. A 180 angle has nothing on you -to me you are a 90 degree angle - ravishing and right in every way. Are you positive you're not comprised of Beryllium, Gold, and Titanium? Because I must say your countenance is breathtakingly Be-Au-TI-ful. As for the rest of your stature. Well, I daresay you possess a nice asymptote. Forgive my audacity, but perhaps. . . if you integrate my natural log, you'll see for yourself we'd add up better than a Riemann sum._  
  
_My darling butler, if your affections are not engaged elsewhere, pray tell - will you be the cation to my anion? Awaiting your response._

_Attractively Yours,_

 

_Sieglinde Sullivan_

**Author's Note:**

> As a STEM major, I had way too much fun writing this.
> 
> Potential energy (stored energy); Kinetic energy (energy of motion)
> 
> Valence shells: filling orbitals with electrons until they're full
> 
> cos (x) squared +sin (x) squared = 1
> 
> Square root (-1) = i, or imaginary number.
> 
> Vitruvian = the aesthetically ideal man
> 
> Golden Ratio = gives you beautiful, symmetric mathematical shapes
> 
> Dividing anything by 0 (like 7/0) = undefined. (Just like Sebastian)
> 
> Cation = Pawsitively charged ion (Seba) ; Anion=Negatively charged ion (Ciel). They attract to form an ionic bond/compound. (SebaCiel)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thaliaarche had Sebastian pun a glorious response to her: [Here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8868709)
> 
> After reading his reply, Sullivan decided to take on Sebastian's advice . . . [Here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8884972)


End file.
